fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pararaptor
Well, we (read:Wolf) ain't done with it yet. As of now, it's complete rambling bullshit. And it will stay that way until Fallout 4. Just doing my job. 12:10, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Uhh... about the fur... That's the whole reason I don't like rabbits. Just doing my job. 12:15, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I'm in total agreement. Have you actually done any modwork on this? Pararaptor 12:16, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Me? No. Wolf? Possibly. I don't even have F3 for PC. Neither does Spoon. Just doing my job. 12:18, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I understand that, I just thought you'd all be in correspondence about it. Pararaptor 12:19, 4 July 2009 (UTC) The mod is kind of a... pipe-dream. We're sort of a mix of Tranquility Lane and Gruntipedia. Humor and fanon. Am I rambling again? Just doing my job. 12:21, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Have you considered recruiting on F3 nexus? By the looks of it Werewolfhell has done some decent modding, he could get some people. Sorry, I just really want to see this happen. Pararaptor 12:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) He's actually done mods?! Where? Just doing my job. 12:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) He says he's done some death animations, so I'm guessing he's good with Blender & Nifskope. Pararaptor 12:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I'm sure someone in the COM would like to help. However, I don't have connections, so we'll see who Wolf digs up. Just doing my job. 12:32, 4 July 2009 (UTC) If it's alright with the big man, I can do some modding. Pararaptor 12:34, 4 July 2009 (UTC) What kind of work experience with mods do you have? Just doing my job. 12:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) The original explosion knockdowns mod & safehouse pets are the ones I've uploaded, & just about the only decent ones. Pararaptor 12:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I say do it. I severly doubt wolf is going to make a good job of it, or at all. Fat Man Spoon 12:41, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Furry weirdo says do it. Where's the Gorilla? Just doing my job. 12:43, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, what needs doing? Pararaptor 12:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Everything. If you both do it, and upload it, we let the modding community decide. Fat Man Spoon 12:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) What needs to be done for a start? I'm not good at deciding these kinds of things for myself. Pararaptor 12:50, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Well, let's ask Wolf. Scottish bastard. Just doing my job. 12:51, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well i do have some decent experience copying images files from other games and spending fuckin' ages fallout-ifying them,plus i know how to make death animations,and i know a few people who have some experience modding hard-to-mod games,especilly a few people who can do great voices.want me to call 'em? Mr.Wolf 13:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::That would be great. Nil interest from the nexus board. Pararaptor 01:05, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I also have some experience my own modding tool,which helps as it has stuff you can use to upload voice files and shit,plus ad din hand-made textures,and yes,you can make flying pizza trucks.Oh and in turth,the fallout nexus ain't needed,theres barely anyone on that site that is a allout veteran so won't understand all the joes,weapons and shit.Especially the kids,they'll go "Omg bozar lulz orignilz weponz lulz",without knowing that the bozar has been in fallout for ages Mr.Wolf 09:06, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I hear you. What do you think about these? http://www.fallout3nexus.com/downloads/file.php?id=7473 Pararaptor 09:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Not much,i prefer orignal stuff,like a prototype laser rifle my brother was working on,pretty good,used a scope and fired 5 shots will using on 2 MF cells,but was still balanched,but stuff i really hate is stuff that gives you too many game breaking stuff,like an armor that boosts everything to max. Mr.Wolf 09:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::It's not the armour I'm interested in. Pararaptor 09:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Tehn what is it?The weapons?The big paragraph about copyright? Mr.Wolf 09:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Bunker Since you're here, why don't you build your own Bunker? Like this? Fat Man Spoon 13:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Or a more... personalized one, such as this. Just doing my job. 13:28, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I'm doing almost like a demo of the M60 quest so as to get more help with the mod; The better stuff you've done the more likely you'll get more & better modders. Check M60 SMG. Seeing as it's 11.38 pm over here, I'm going to bed now. Pararaptor 13:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Japan? Just doing my job. 13:40, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Close but no cigar. Australia. Pararaptor 01:07, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Awww, this is going to be hard to co-ordinate. It's 14:44 here. What time is it where you are, Nitty? Fat Man Spoon 13:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::;damn time frames,also,should we have a bunker for Mr.75,after whatever side of the games done mr.75 moves to a private bunker. Mr.Wolf 13:45, 4 July 2009 (UTC) When the fuck is fourteen hundred hours? It's 8:47 a.m. here. Just doing my job. 13:48, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Uh,im living in scotland the now eidjit! Mr.Wolf 13:48, 4 July 2009 (UTC) 2:50 if you like. Fat Man Spoon 13:50, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Aussie, eh? How's the economic climate? Lord Spoonfield III 10:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Ha ha ha! Fucking fantastic! Pararaptor 11:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Where in Australia are you from? Lord Spoonfield III 11:31, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Melbourne. 20 caps says you mispronounce it. Pararaptor 11:53, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Mel-bun? Lord Spoonfield III 11:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) No. Melb-urn. Pararaptor 12:04, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Dammit! I was going to put that first, but I changed my mind. Lord Spoonfield III 12:06, 5 July 2009 (UTC) If it's any consolation, you're better than most. So many people call it "Mel-born" Pararaptor 12:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Well, thats because I paid attention in Geography class. Lord Spoonfield III 12:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) You have Geography? Classy. Pararaptor 12:17, 5 July 2009 (UTC) What annoys me is that the Geography teacher is Australia, and couldn't tell us the right way to say 'Melb-urn'. He always said 'Mel-bun'. Lord Spoonfield III 12:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) How heavy was his accent? Pararaptor 12:36, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Not that much. He'd been here in England for 3 years. Lord Spoonfield III 12:38, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Oh okay. I've noticed people with heavy accents call it Melbun. Pararaptor 12:41, 5 July 2009 (UTC)